Un nuevo amanecer A new dawn
by Cuiviedu
Summary: Es la continuación de "despertar Awaking", espero que sea de vuestro agrado así como me gustaría también ver vuestras opiniones como revews.


"**Un nuevo Amanecer"**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Un despertar obscuro"**

"_Las cosas van a ser muy distintas en este lugar, no debo pensar en lo que dejo atrás, tengo que permanecer atento a este episodio que se abre" _Pensaba mientras flotaba hacia arriba. Nada parecía tener forma, todo era un gran vacío negro; delante de mí la princesa Luna volaba en silencio, su volar era extraño, lo hacía bien pero parecía que había algo que la molestaba en su interior, algo que debía decir pero no sabía cómo. Luego la princesa comenzó a hablar un poco más segura.

"_Ésta es la primera vez que algo así sucede… de todas las personas que se refugian en el mundo de los sueños" dijo mientras frenaba lentamente hasta detenerse, "Tendrás que comenzar tu batalla desde el principio, pero aquí" _

Con firmeza asentí con la cabeza sin saber por completo lo que quería decir.

"_Volverás a nacer."_

Esas palabras me golpearon como un balde de agua fría¿volver a nacer? ¿Por qué? Eran las preguntas que me hacía hasta que la princesa siguió con vos grave y tenebrosa.

"_¿Habrá algún problema aquí por esto?_

El silencio se hiso largo hasta que con vino la respuesta, la princesa luna dijo al fin: _"Una cosa es segura, esto que hacemos no se había hecho jamás, pero estoy completamente segura de que es necesario, y los problemas que puedan llegar, si es que llegan, serán solucionados adecuadamente"_

Noté algo de miedo mientras me decía esto, pero no insistí pues la gran nada se iluminaba intensamente, segándome momentáneamente hasta que mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz y dieron lugar a un paisaje bello y colorido. El cielo era de un azul tan bello y puro, no había ninguna nube en los alrededores, como si alguien las hubiera quitado. Había una ligera brisa que chocaba contra mi frente, emocionado inhalé profundamente, relajado cerré los ojos dejando que los cálidos rayos del sol golpearan mi frente. _"Bienvenido a Equestria" _Dijo la princesa. Abrí los ojos y por fin, ahí estaba, iluminada por el sol, más bella de como la había imaginadola princesa Luna. Su cabello único es como el firmamento, sus ojos son azules, en ellos puedes ver las intenciones más puras junto con otros sentimientos, felicidad, de pronto y dándose cuenta de cómo la estaba observando la princesa me sonríe y deja salir una risita. Apenado me ruborizo mientras veo cómo vamos flotando sobre el hermoso pastizal. _"Ahora, es hora de hacer esto oficial, para esto tenemos que ir a mi hogar."_

Al mismo tiempo que sentía emoción también sentía miedo, todo esto que estoy por hacer es algo completamente nuevo y único tanto como para mí como para Equestria. Además de notar nuevamente cierto miedo y angustia en el hablar de Luna empecé a hacer suposiciones que no eran nada agradables, afortunadamente se detuvieron en el momento en que llegamos a la entrada principal de un castillo enorme y magnífico. Cuando aterrizamos la princesa se acercó hacia mí y me dijo: _"Es momento de hablar con mi hermana Celestia ella es la que cuida Equestria y manda, pero estoy segura de que ya sabías esto. Déjame hablar a mí y sólo responde cuando se te hable. Todo saldrá bien" _el miedo cesó en cuanto entramos al castillo y llegamos el salón del trono, ahí, a lo lejos se encontraba la princesa Celestia sentada, mientras nos acercamos me doy cuenta que tiene una presencia dominante, es obvio que es la que manda aquí, de color blanco y ojos rojo claro, su cabello es hermoso y único, tiene distintas capas de colores en ellas. Entonces todo mi miedo se transforma en seguridad y confianza al saber que tenía las razones más que suficientes para quedarme, pero si ella percibía mi miedo sabría que no estoy listo para llevar a cabo esta misión.

"_Hacer eso no será necesario Cüiviedù, yo sé que estás listo, sin embargo hay todavía una decisión que tomar, una que te afectará completamente y permanentemente" _sorprendido porque había escuchado mis pensamientos asentí y continué caminando.

"_Ya puedes irte Luna, esta es una conversación que debo hacer sólo con él._"

Frenándose en seco la princesa Luna se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando con cierta indignación. Yo seguí caminando; El salón es grande, color cristalino, hay muchos vitrales a lo largo del salón, cada uno de ellos con una imagen representativo de algún suceso importante que haya ocurrido a lo largo del tiempo, el trono de la princesa esta al final de una pequeña escalera echa con cuarzo, a los lados se ve una fuente simétrica echa con bronce, al igual que los bordes del trono, el agua es cristalina, la más hermosa y pura que jamás he visto. En la base hay dos guardias color gris y armadura dorada esperando ahí por si algún intruso quisiese lastimar a la princesa que se encontraba sobre su trono echo con terciopelo rojo. Me siento algo estúpido al ir caminando en un lugar tan grande cuando sé que hay alguien esperándome así que aprieto el paso para llegar cuanto antes al trono. Cuando por fin llegué hasta la base del trono la princesa dijo a sus guardias:

"_Pueden retirarse."_

Los guardias, sin hacer comentario, comenzaron a alejarse al galope hasta salir del salón. Cuando mi mirada fue en busca de la princesa en su trono, noté que no estaba ahí. A un lado de mí escucho:

"_Verás, es un tanto difícil para mí el tomar una decisión con tan poco tiempo de anticipación y que pueda tener tan grandes consecuencias, sin embargo me siento un tanto segura y confiada en la decisión que se debe tomar, pero aún necesito preguntarlo contigo, es una cuestión definitiva, aquí es en donde los caminos se separan, ya tomaste una decisión con mi hermana, pero eso no le corresponde a ella; con eso ella te consiguió esta audiencia y eso lo sabe. Pero basta de razones, el tiempo es corto y se tiene que tomar una decisión ya. Tienes dos opciones, ambas ya las conoces, pero dudo que estés al tanto de las consecuencias que cualquiera de esto traerá. Por un lado tienes la opción de quedarte aquí, en Equestria y ya sabrás la razón por la que se te otorga este privilegio, el buen combate se debe realizar en el lugar que sea, no será lo primero ni lo único que hagas en este lugar así que prepárate; la consecuencia de elegir esta opción es el olvido, olvidarás que alguna vez perteneciste al mundo de donde vienes y se eliminará toda la evidencia de tu existencia, además se borrarán también los recuerdos tuyos en la mente de todas las personas que pudiste haber conocido. No quedará nada de tu vida pasada. Por el otro lado tienes la opción de irte de aquí; regresar a la Tierra, revivir como la persona que fuiste, seguir con tu vida cotidiana que conoces pero, olvidarás la existencia de este mundo y no quedará nada en tu mente que pueda ser asociado con alguna de las conversaciones que puedas haber tenido hasta ahora. Esas son tus opciones, debes elegir cuanto antes." _

Después de pensarlo un rato dije decidido.

"_Elijo quedarme en Equestria y librar mi gran batalla aquí, la pesadilla que me persigue no vencerá."_


End file.
